


The Perfect Gift

by Bremmatron33



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dirty Jokes, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: Breakdown has known Knock Out a long time and he wants to take things further....so of course, Menasor has to ruin everything.





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Eyy it's crimbus stuff. I wrote this one for me and you.

Breakdown first remembered seeing the love of his life on the battlefield. They had their saw stuck deep in some Autobot’s skull and it wasn’t coming out. Having the feeling it wasn’t there to save anybody by the way he was shaking the limp corpse around Breakdown had ran over to help and as he pulled the mech free from his burden he heard his three most favorite words in the cybertronian language. “Thank you handsome~” He’d been too stunned to reply back, only able to watch the beautiful Con transform and race away. His slick black wheels trailing bright blue energon across the land. He made sure to keep an optic out for the mech to at least get his name but he didn’t manage to see him again the whole battle. Or afterwards.

For a little while, with the memory still fresh in his head and no sign of the bot anywhere else, Breakdown worried he’d been a neutral or even worse just some Autobot who’d found his comrade shot with a berserk dart. The Bots knew better by then to bring a tainted corpse back for at least a cycle after death in case some poor slagger’s conjunx rushed in and spread the code. Breakdown didn’t know what to do with the knowledge that he had a crush on an Autobot...except move on. So he tried. It wasn’t hard to not think about the bot, only enjoy the moment they’d shared in privacy when no one could judge him. The longer he lingered on it the more of a creep he felt like anyway. It had been one time. It meant nothing even if his spark didn’t want to let the moment go. He’d met a pretty mech, he met a lot of good looking mechs every day.

_Yeah and you walk right by them. You know he’s different._

He had been walking through the halls to his surveillance shift when he’d spotted a long line of new vehicon drones and M.T.O.s. All tanks and all looking a fair bit nicer than the usual purple and black masses of spikes and armor the scientists usually put out. Breakdown could actually tell them apart. He was heading over to say hello to a few of them, drones didn’t have a long lifespan and being an old army bot himself before the riots he was usually put in charge of training a few battalions before the next big fight. So he made it a point of his to be nice to them.

_M-maybe...that was why none of them happened to live very long._

Megatron seemed to like them too. So despite his friendly goal and the spark wrenchingly familiar voice accompanying the Warlord’s dragging him close he promptly hid behind the corner he was about to round. Still, taking a peek he saw the massive frame of his leader looking over his new soldiers, a much smaller mech at his side idly checking a data pad. The small mech was sporting a new paint job of forest green and gold but it was unmistakably the same mech Breakdown had helped on the battlefield. He was able to eavesdrop just long enough to get a name but it was all Breakdown needed.

A perfect name for the most perfect mech online. Knock Out.

Since that day Breakdown was committed to getting to know the strange mech of his dreams. Mostly because just knowing he was indeed on the ship made him horribly ill and jittery anyway but thinking about Knock Out winding up on some other slagger’s arm made him want to tear the damn ship apart. It was a vicious horrible Pit of a cycle really. So it didn’t matter how terrible he felt going to bother the mech for his time. At least he hoped.

He started off small. Searching through some of the open science and medical files he managed to find a shift schedule. Knock Out’s name was on there but he only seemed to work the late shift. With a little more snooping he found that most of the mechs time was spent in the science labs. His tasks listed under engineering. That was a lot harder of a place to linger around inconspicuously. Worst of all it didn’t look like the mech got any real breaks, a few hours for recharge and fuel up it looked like.

_He’s not gonna wanna spend his time with you, you’re nobody._

Breakdown had to agree with himself there. A busy mech certainly wouldn’t want to spend time with just any old stranger….but….maybe he had no friends to spend time with…..a nobody was better than no one after all.

He wimped out on his first ten or so chances, missed another few because of his own work but it was the start of a lazy week for most Decepticons thanks to a long hard won battle so Breakdown had nothing but time on his servos. He tricked himself into getting near the science building just as Knock Out’s shift should have been over, a few cubes of warm energon waiting for the two of them on a small tray. It had been murder getting double rations out of the dispensary bots and if Knock Out didn’t show up he’d be drinking stale energon tomorrow.

The longer the time ticked by the sicker Breakdown felt. He should have been out ages ago, he definitely missed him, he’d failed, he was a big dumb stupid failure who couldn’t do anything right to save his life! Suddenly the door swished open and a small group of mechs walked out, the sound of their pointed peds hitting the metal with such a strange confidant purpose. Breakdown jumped to his peds before he could get too far. Barely looking he held out the cube to the one he hoped was Knock Out from the color and mumbled his request to spend some time together. Breakdowns face went hot as the three laughed at him.

_What were you thinking? He was never going to want to deal with you._

“Knock Out’s still inside. Just go in idiot.”

“Wh-what?” The three scientists were already gone by the time Breakdown had gotten his voice to work. He watched their wings bob and arms sway as the left, their laughter still ringing in his audials.

He swiftly gathered up his tray and tugged open the door. Trying not to spill everything over himself as he weaved through the mess of chairs and tables till he spotted a familiar form. He’d changed his paint again. Burgundy, silver, and copper. Breakdown wondered how bad a medic’s paint job got on the field, how bad it got just in the lab? Maybe he just got bored quickly.

_If that’s true then what chance do we have? Were the most boring mech on the planet._

Knock Out was busy working on a….what- what was that an arm- an arm when Breakdown nervously set the tray of fuel down just a little too harshly. Thankfully the other mech just looked up like he was used to it. What he wasn’t used to was Breakdown. His exhausted pout smoothly turned into a fake smile.

“Need help with something?” Breakdown felt his vocalizer short as he stuttered. His mind had gone blank. Knock Out just looked so cute. He was being weird. This was a mistake. This was a mistake. This was a huge mistake! The love-struck Stunticon just managed to inch the tray of fuel over to Knock Out.

“F-f-f-for you.” Breakdown watched as long slim claws picked up one of the glasses and brought it to his other palm to hold.

“Mhmm, still warm. Thank you.” Knock Out took a long sip then placed the glass down with a satisfied sigh. He pat one of the stools next to him. “Is this a bribe? Are you... interested in one of my unsanctioned treatments hmm?” Laughing off the implications of whatever that could have meant and the giddiness of being allowed to sit with the mech Breakdown might have looked like a huge dork. He knew for sure he looked like an idiot though as his elbow slipped on the lab table and sent his head crashing into his arm and the tray crashing off to the floor. Panic surged through him as he expected Knock Out to be angry for making a mess that he’d have to clean but the medic’s smile only widened, turning...real even. He inched his stool over and beamed with mirth as he leaned over Breakdown. “Loose elbow joint maybe?”

* * *

 

That was a whole decade ago. A whole ten years that they spent fighting through the war, surviving through the slag. A decade wasn’t a whole lot to a Cybertronian but for him, it felt like forever. He really wanted Knock Out to know that. Really, really wanted him to know.

_You’re going to freak him out, you’re just friends he’s not gonna want anything more than that._

Breakdown’s processor had been warning him like that for weeks now. It was right to because he had been thinking up really stupid ideas. Like taking things further with Knock Out. The dark season on Cybertron had come despite the war, despite the bombs lighting up the skies and despite the smoke darkening them far before then. With it too came the spirit despite the war as well. The dark season had always been a sort of somber one, the wilds grew cold and blew in icy winds, the cities grew foggy and wet with steam as they tried to combat it. Everything was just a little bit bleak. Having someone by your side, another bright spark to follow, made it at least kind of better. So the dark season also somehow became a time for lovers or just loved ones in general. Parties were had, gifts were given, long nights were spent out just appreciating what a mech had. Even though for the most part most of them had nothing. Still, mecha tried. Breakdown wanted to try too. Especially since Knock Out had already gotten a few gifts and Breakdown suspected he’d get more. He insisted they were from friends even though they were still left wrapped in his corner of the lab. Knock Out had told him his feelings about gifts, that there was expectancy attached to them he didn’t like. Breakdown could understand that he didn’t want him to think that about his gift. Sure he wanted to suggest the idea that maybe they could be more if Knock Out wanted but he didn’t want things to change between them either. He just wanted him to know he cared.

Maybe that was selfish thinking though since he knew Knock Out didn’t like them. Maybe his anxiety really knew better this time.

He’d pretty much convinced himself out of it. Reasoning if Knock Out was telling the truth and he didn’t even want gifts from his friends then he wasn’t going to bother the bot. He’d just get something fun from Swindle that the two of them could both enjoy. It’d been awhile since he’d had a good hit of fog.

Of course, as soon as he’d made a decision it all came crashing down around him. Menasor came crashing down around him.

* * *

 

Breakdown had been expecting the battle. The war didn’t stop just because mechs were trying to get it on with each other.What he hadn’t been expecting was to get absolutely hammered. Menasor might have been the biggest idiot, considering he was made up of five idiots but Superion was still made of five brats who all thought they knew best. The poor slagger trying to run the show did his best but at least Menasor had one thing going, he always knew what he wanted to do and that was usually beating down snide slaggers who thought they were better than everyone else. The only problem was thanks to Breakdown all Menasor wanted to do was go find Knock Out and make sure he was safe even though he had no idea who Knock Out was because Breakdown had adamantly kept his relationship with the beautiful mech a well-guarded secret. Nothing could be hidden from the bond it seemed, not even love. So even though Menasor knew searching for a bot the size of one of his bolts was a stupid idea, he let Superion beat in his faceplate doing it anyway.

Thankfully Devastator was there to tap in and thankfully he got just what he wanted. Menasor hadn’t known who he’d been searching for during the fight but he knew as soon as he saw him. A few medics had rushed to his aid after he dragged himself off to an ally. They were all screaming different instructions at him, separate, don’t separate, move, don’t move, shift this way, shift that way Primus it made Menasor just want to slap them all to the Pit they crawled out of. All of them but one.

The pretty thing that had managed to crawl up on his chest plate was so tiny Menasor could barely keep his focus on him. He was screaming something at him but the other medics ministrations were too upsetting. Menasor could feel his digits like mites on his metal as he tried to steady himself, making things worse. scratchy and unsettling just like the other medics. He hated it, he hated it, he hated them! He didn’t need them! He was fine! He could still move! He could still fight! He-

“ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME, YOU BIG IDIOT?”, He hadn’t been but he was now. Scratchy digits had moved to his faceplate. They gently stroked the curves of his cheeks. Menasor liked them there. He wanted to keep them there, to keep the little mystery mech there. “HOW CLOSE DID HE GET TO YOUR CORE?”

Core? Core. Core?? Core. Core. Core? C-core. Core. “Mhm-mmhmm B-back.” Yep, that was definitely one hundred percent the answer he wanted. Why was he staring at him like that?

Knock Out didn’t deal with combiners often, in fact, he tried to be very busy when one of them went down and this was certainly one reason why. Thankfully the other medics were giving him all clears of Menasor’s back. So despite the gut wound cascading energon and shrapnel everywhere the only thing Menasor had was a dented noggin and a chipped jaw. They weren’t getting the titan separated without putting most of the team in critical condition so they’d have to do a field patch. Which was easier said than done. He’d been about to hop down and start reconnecting internal wires when there was a burst of screaming in his audial, Menasor’s massive servo filling his vision Knock Out steeled himself as he expected to be sent flying. Rough chipped digits tightly wrapped around him instead, squeezing him uncomfortably. For a moment Knock Out had no idea what the monstrosity was going to do with him, his whole world shifting and shaking as Menasor did as he liked.

Knock Out tried not to scream as his whole frame slammed into something solid. He thought it had been the wall or the ground but as he rebooted his systems he could feel an even warmth on his chest plates and thigh. Knock Out was a lot closer to Menasor’s face than he ever wanted to be, the titan snuggling him to his cheek like some doll. He tried frantically to squirm his way free but the digits still around him held tight like a vice.

A shiver ran through Knock Out’s frame as the titan whispered to him. Menasor never whispered. “S-stay.”

“I-I- what? I need to go down there and help my team!”

“Stay!” Warnings flashed through Knock Out’s HUD as Menasor’s digits tightened around him. He was going to have more than just a few dents to deal with thanks to this slagger. Menasor was lucky however that the medics on the ground were screaming in his audial too. Continue doing whatever he was doing to keep the big slagger calm they begged, we’ve already got mechs in his internals and one move could crush them they screamed. Well what about him!? He was going to need a whole new thigh plate for how badly it was cracked!

At least once he realized Knock Out wasn’t going anywhere he calmed it with the squeezing. That only left the blistering smokey ex-vents and the whining.  
“Itchy~! Hate….medics.” The titan had been repeating that over and over at various lengths. All of them upset. Whenever the whining would get too bad Knock Out would stroke the bridge of Menasor’s nose comfortingly. Like a sly greedy pet Knock Out was positive Menasor was bitching now just for the attention but was too stupid or proud to just ask.

“You’re almost done. How do you think I feel being held like this? My circuits have all gone numb from the waist down?!” He got a soft kiss on his middle in apology.

“Not you. You….good.” Knock Out felt Menasor’s face heat up more than he saw the blush form on his faceplate. Knock Out didn’t know what to say. He did, however, know what to say once the others gave Menasor the all clear to return to wreaking havoc and Knock Out found the ground was nowhere in sight, and that was every curse he’d ever learned over his lifetime.

To be fair in Menasor’s optics it all made sense. He’d taken a sweeping look of the mess of fighting beneath him then back to Knock Out, then to the bombs falling in the distance, the crumbling infrastructure, the blazing fires, Devastator and Superion warring in the distance crushing anyone who dared get under their peds, then back to Knock Out. Then only Knock Out. Just Knock Out. Just- Devastator was calling him though. Calling for help, calling for company. They loved beating the scrap out of Autobot copycats, didn’t they? They did. Menasor wanted payback...but...the tiny medic….his tiny medic. So he pocketed them in his subspace.

The small bossy bots screamed at him for hours after the battle and they took his tiny medic away even though he’d been right! The place was practically ashes by the time the Autobots retreated.

* * *

 

While Knock Out remained none the wiser as to why the combiner had all of a sudden thought he was the most important thing in the world that fight Breakdown was tasked with hiding his crippling embarrassment. He’d really tried so hard to make sure none of the others knew about Knock Out and now they wouldn’t shut up about him. And they were angry. Well...Motormaster was angry. He’d been beating the slag out of Dragstrip and Dead End since they were the two who frequented the medics the most often but it was getting him nowhere.

“Well if it ain’t you two then one of you is lying! I know Wildrider wouldn’t give a slagging thought to no medics and scrapheap’s the reason the big guy hates getting touched in the first place!” Breakdown glared at the leader behind his back, he didn’t know that for sure! Still, anything that kept him safe wasn’t worth refuting. “If none of you speak up I’m dealing with the problem my way! The big guy doesn’t need any more distractions and if you can’t keep that slag to you then I’ve got to fix it!”

“Woah, woah, woah, hey! When you say you’re gonna fix things that usually means you’re gonna kill something. You ain’t killing one of the medics without Megatron throwing a fit!” Motormaster grabbed Dead End by his chest plate and hefted him up.

“I’m pretty sure he’ll see it my way. Menasor was a lemon out on the field looking for a stupid slagger none of us even know the name of! How do you think he’s gonna feel if  that happens again?”

“But he’s ours! He’s our medic! He’s the only one we like!” The leader roughly swiped Wildrider back.

“He ain’t ours! WE DON’T EVEN KNOW HIS NAME! I don’t care if he is a medic if Menasor’s not distracted he won’t need a damn medic to help! I’m getting rid of the slagger unless one of you has something they want to tell me right now!”

The four other Stunticons stood quietly for a time, then Breakdown made a run for it. He figured if he could tell Megatron Motormaster plan he would stop it for just a bit. He might wind up under some mnemosurgon’s fingers getting all of his memories erased but at least Knock Out would be alive. He didn’t manage to outrun Motormaster though. Even with his lead the boss caught him by one of his peds and sent him crashing to the floor. Landing a swift blow to his chest to keep Breakdown from thinking of doing anything stupid.

“Why is it always you screwin’ us over huh? Huh!?? What stupid thoughts do you got stuck in your dumb skull now?! You ain’t ever gonna get with that mech! He’s way outta your league!”

“You don’t know anything about him!”

“And neither do you!”

“I know plenty! I was trying to keep it secret! It’s not my fault!” Motormaster’s fist stalled.

“What’re you talking about Junkheap?” Landing a quick punch to Breakdown’s middle, Motormaster pinned him down better with his forearm so he couldn’t squirm away. “Don’t you even think of lying to me!”

Breakdown grimaced as he dropped his gaze to the floor. So much for keeping Knock Out safe and secret. “K-knock Out’s my friend. I’ve known him for years.”

“Years? You’ve known a medic for years and you haven’t said a got-damned thing!”

“He’s my friend so fuckoff!”Motormaster dragged Breakdown up as he stood, slamming the smaller mech into the wall a few good times to remind Breakdown who he was talking to. With energon dribbling down Breakdown’s chin from some cracked denta Motormaster considered the beating sufficient. “He’ll saw your stupid face off. He’s taken down bigger bruisers than you and made them beg for their lives. Not to mention all the other slaggers you’ll piss off if you touch him.” Motormaster laughed at Breakdown’s threats.

“Heh-he you must really have a serious charge for that hot little model. Well, you’re lucky you’ve got us. It’s a different story if he actually cares about you. We can use him then.”

“No~ J-just give me some time. He’s been on my mind lately it’ll go away!”

“TOO LATE JUNKHEAP, I’ve already got some ideas! Let’s go plan out a fun way to introduce him to the family, ey?”

With the battle over and won but the Autobots only retreating back to the main city the Con’s were on the advance. So most of the medics were still on the ground for the infantry. Knock Out had been in a backroom of some abandoned warehouse that had survived the final barrage of bombings, arguing with Flatline over the designs of the new batches of M.T.O.s. As usual, Flatline was only interested in getting them out as quick as they could but Knock Out was thinking about the off chance the poor slaggers survived. He wasn’t playing Solus he just had a fragging spark. Their heated screams were likely fueling the crew's gossip of their sordid hatemance but Knock Out was seconds away from shoving a laser scalpel through the idiots optic. Lucky for him one of the others had the gall to come in.

“Hey uh….Knocky?” Knock Out turned on his heel at the nickname, knowing for sure whoever they were had no right in using it.

“WHAT?” The other medic’s smile just widened as he choked back a laugh.

“Y-you-ah-ha- you have a guest. Get him out of here before the Bots send in assassins to gas this place will ya?"

An irritating muted snickering followed Knock Out as he stormed to the front of the building. He figured out why as he tore open the door. Lying on his side in what Knock Out could only assume he thought was the sexiest pose was Menasor. He’d fixed a lot of his shoddy paint, waxed himself up to a surprising shine, and placed a large shiny blue foil box right over where his interface array would be….if he had one. Knock Out had to admit it was pretty funny even if every fiber of his being wanted to beat the idiot over his head. At least it was just a joke, it was meant to be a joke surely. He….didn’t have any sort of equipment right? That definitely wasn’t possible. No matter how many times Knock Out told himself it wasn’t possible a shred of doubt still lingered. Menasor was so fucking dumb he’d be the only titan with a spike set. Probably where half the metal that was meant for his processor went to. Primus Knock Out hated this time of year.

“Ah…..ha ha ha. Very cute. Y-you actually got anything in there to apologize with or are you just trying to get all of us killed by being out in the open?”

Color tinged Menasor's face as he played with the silvery ribbon on his present. “Knock Out thinks I’m cute?”

“Ah~” Again Knock Out had no idea what to say. How do you turn down a fucking monster? One thing was for sure once he got this situation handled he was going to saw off Motormaster's faceplate for this. “No, nope I didn’t say that. Listen I’m pretty sure Motormaster forced you into this and I’m sorry but you tell him for me that if he makes you try anything I’m ripping the lot of you apart and he’ll be seeing the shiny end of my saw. He’s not my type.” Knock Out had taken down a few combiners before. Mostly the Bot’s boys but certainly Devastator and Bruticus when they got too full of themselves. It wasn’t something he wanted to do though. He was exhausted and as low on fuel as his weapon was.

It was looking like he wasn’t going to have to back up his threat though, Menasor’s face fell into a look of concerned disappointment. Knock Out almost felt a little bad for the gestalt. They did sort of have their own personalities and memories. Knock Out’s attitude was probably jarring from the last time Menasor had met him. Fear struck through Knock Out like a shot as he saw the titan stir and reach for him. He managed to evade Menasor’s grasp the first couple of tries but was caught mid-leap as soon as the titan got wise. Not as stupid as everyone thought he was.

“Menasor cares about Knock Out. Menasor!” Knock Out pounded on the massive digits crushing against his chest plate.

“Menasor doesn’t even know me! Menasor didn’t know I existed until three days ago!” Knock Out was positive the gestalt was about to go into tantrum mode. He was huffing a lot more and Knock Out could feel the mechs field going thorny with frustration.

“NO! Menasor does know! Menasor…..likes Knock Out….Menasor remembers...long time thoughts.”

“Oh- Really?” Knock Out didn’t even know why he was trying to get away. There was no way he was getting away from the gestalt now. “What! What does Menasor remember then?” Menasor's blush deepened, embarrassed he pulled Knock Out close so he could whisper as if that would really help him.

“Menasor remembers Knock Out. Remembers….slippery elbow.” Processor addled with exhaustion Knock Out had no idea what that riddle had to do with anything. Was that a euphemism? Then something hit him. He’d just been bitching earlier how Breakdown hadn’t been by in a while. That….that was from the day they first met. Suddenly he felt so stupid. How had that question never come up?! It’d been a fragging decade Knock Out had just assumed if Breakdown had been THE Breakdown, Stunticon, part of Menasor, Breakdown he would have actually mentioned it himself! Except he hadn’t. Didn’t want to scare him away maybe? Didn’t want to bring his team into their relationship. Knock Out knew the Stunticons were...well assholes and Primus Knock Out knew Breakdown liked him more than just a friend, Knock Out had….similar feelings but now the dumb titan had a crush on him! How was that even possible! How much had Breakdown been telling them! It just made no sense. Primus, he was so slagged.

Burying his face in his servos Knock Out tried to vent slowly to keep himself calm.“Oh no. I am so- Slagged!” Menasor nuzzled him gently. He knew that tone and he didn’t like it. He had to think of something to make this better so Knock Out wouldn’t freak out.

“Y-you want to know what’s in box?” Knock Out looked up at him a weak almost manic smile on his lips.

“Y-yeah~... alright.” Menasor pressed his face snugly against Knock Out’s frame.

“It’s...surprise~ Surprise is glue….too sticky.” Knock Out caught the titan’s pitiful guilty look, like a sparkling who’d done something stupid and didn’t know what else to do. It was almost cute...too cute even but that didn’t stop Knock Out from taking the deepest invent he could and then screamed into his servos.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos, comments, requests are appreciated here or on my Tumblr.


End file.
